Many people enjoy water and other beverages and foods that have flavors or nutritional content enhanced by the addition of different additives. For example, coffee is a popular beverage consumed by millions, if not billions, of people each morning and throughout the day. A substantial number of these coffee drinkers choose to enhance the flavor of coffee by adding substances such as cream, milk, sugar or other sweeteners, and flavored syrups. Yet coffee is not the only beverage or food to which substances may be added. Liquid and powder additives are also added to water to create completely different beverages such as baby formula or energy drinks Liquid and powder additives such as lime juice and hot sauce are also often added to soups, chilis and other foods.
People may find it convenient and easy to mix additives into coffee or water or soup while stationary, but in today's society people are often on the go. Coffee, especially, is often grabbed at a coffee shop or drive through window in the morning. Having to grab the cup of coffee plus additional packets of creamers, sweeteners and sugar while rushing through the morning commute isn't easy or practical. Mixing the creamers, sweeteners and sugar to the cup of coffee while driving or walking may even be hazardous, leading to spills and possibly burns. In addition single serving size additive packages create additional waste. Thus a need exists for a lid for a beverage and food container that contains and dispenses additives into the container.